ninjagofandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блог участника:IIRaptorIi/Мой сюжет Ледяной главы Сезона 11: Секреты Запрещённого Кружитцу.
Приветствую. Пока Ледяная глава 11 сезона ожидается неизвестно когда, какой - то там Раптор собрался придумать свой сюжет на эту тему. Так как "Огненная глава" вышла более - менее нормальной (или мне лень так много писать) мой сюжет — продолжение после эпизода 15: Холодное прощание.thumb Episode 114. "To the Neverrealm" — "В Царство Невозможностей" ' Ниндзя перемещаются в неизвестное ранее им измерение — Царство Невозможностей . После перемещения "Щедрость" на огромной скорости вырывается из портала. Ниндзя пытаются справиться с управлением, однако тщетно, вездеход на полной скорости несёт к обрыву скалы. Экипаж в спешке успевает перейти в модуль "летающего корабля" до того, как вездеход падает с обрыва и застрявает между двумя скалами. Ниндзя сажают корабль рядом и пытаются связаться с П.И.В.В.Ж. Связь не работает, ниндзя потеряли один из своих главных средств передвижения. '''Episode 115. "The Ice fortress" — "Ледяная Крепость" ' Зейн передвигается по заснеженным просторам мира, имея при себе Свиток Запрещённого Кружитцу, который начинает искажать его разум... Остальные ниндзя спускаются вниз по скале к вездеходу, что бы хоть как - то пережить ночь в этом холодном Царстве. Они приводят некоторые системы в норму и решают подождать утра, прежде чем отправиться в путь дальше. Тем временем Зейн добирается до заброшенной оборонительной деревни, проходя по которой он не находит никого. Он добирается до Ледяного Дворца, проходя по залам которого он добирается до Тронного зала. 'Episode 116. "Nightmares of the night" — "Кошмары ночи" ' Ночь. Все Ниндзя, кроме Ллойда, спят. Внезапно Ллойд слышит шорохи, он встаёт и забирает свой меч, проходя дальше в коридор. Перед ним предстаёт картина : Странная тень берёт некоторые вещи. Ллойд пытается напасть, но вор уворачивается от ударов и бежит на выход. Начинается погоня. Мастер Энергии изо всех сил гонится за "Незванным гостем", однако вор выбирается из ущелья первым, что то показывая кому - то. При свете луны внешность стала более ясной: Это была девушка , одетая как зверь. Ллойд с помощью Кружитцу тоже выбирается оттуда и видит, что на него наступает стая волков. Пока Ллойд сражается со стаей, Таинственный вор уходит. Ллойд успевает отбиться от нескольких животных, вырываясь из окружения, и бежит в сторону вора. Пройдя за ледяную скалу, Ллойд видит краденые вещи, но вдруг на него нападает белый, треххвостый волк, вырубая его... 'Episode 117. "The supreme power of Ice" — "Высшая сила Льда" ' Зейн подходит к трону. Таинственный голос как - бы зовёт его, Зейн берёт посох императора. (2019. фото в цвете)thumb Тем временем Ниндзя обнаруживают, что Ллойд пропал и решают отправиться на его поиски, также они находят полуразрушенного Меха-Титана. Ния, Джей и Кай восстанавливают Мех... Когда они восстанавливают робота, Коул съедает последний запас пончиков, а вернее последней оставшейся еды, за что получает выговор от друзей. Ниндзя отправляются на поиски. Зейн, взяв посох и уже в доспехах, получает силы Императора. Осознавая свою силу, он сначала с огромной скоростью замораживает помещение вокруг себя. После этого он создаёт армию, оживляя ледяные статуи проклятых воинов, которая готова служить своему новому Императору. 'Episode 118. "The Lair of the Wolf" — "Волчье Логово" ' Ниндзя проходят по заснеженным пустошам, используя Титан-Мех. Вскоре они добирается до небольшого поселения, довольно бедной деревни. Жители этой деревни живут довольно нормально, несмотря на такие суровые условия Царства Невозможностей. Непрошенным гостям никто рад не оказался, они подумали, что Ниндзя — разбойники. После нескольких разговоров (и не только) им удалось убедить жителей, что они не хотят им зла. Далее отряд расспрашивает, не видели ли они Ллойда, Мастера Энергии, на что никто им не ответил. Также они пытаются получить еду, и в итоге им предлагают сделку: Эта деревня терпит налёты довольно странной девушки, которая всегда сопровождается стаей волков. Говорят, что она умеет менять облик, превращаться в Треххвостую волчицу. Если сумеют её поймать, то получат то, что им нужно. Ниндзя охотно соглашаются на сделку. thumb Тем временем Зелёный Ниндзя очнулся в пещере, полной награбленых вещей: начиная от некоторых орудий ниндзя, чайником и чашками,и заканчивая ковром (тот, в который был завёрнут Свиток Запрещённого Кружитцу). Ллойд спрашивает:Кто ты такая? На что неизвестная приставливает нож к его горлу, улыбаясь, говоря: Вопросы тут задаю я. Ты явно не из местных, если не знаешь, кто я. Зелёный использует свою Силу Стихии, откидывая Акиту, в прыжке схватывает свой меч и сам приставляет его к горлу: Говори, я сказал. Акита рассказывает свою историю: Она — изгой, изгнанный из местной деревни за свою способность превращаться в волчицу. Ей приходиться воровать, что бы хоть как - то выжить в этом мире. Её единственные спутники — дикие волки. Ллойд рассказывает свою историю (и да, он уже не угрожает ей мечём) и предлагает ей помощь в этом деле, планируя поговорить с остальными жителями... 'Episode 119. "On different sides" — "По разным сторонам" ' Ледяная Крепость. Ледяные воины начинают оживать, зал наполняет свет их глаз. Ледяной Император смотрит на всё это, гордо восседая на троне. Вот оживает Генерал Векс. Он приветствует нового Правителя: Мой прошлый Император преследовал великую цель: Заковать этот забытый мир в вечный лёд. Он почти сделал начатое, если бы не тот чужеземец, назвавший себя Первым Мастером Кружитцу. Он победил его, и Императору пришлось жестоко заплатить за свою цель: Его постигла жестокая смерть, и единственное, что от него осталось, Могущественные доспехи и посох. А нас, как его армию, постигло проклятие: Мы были закованы в лёд, пока не воссядет на престол Новый Император. И теперь вы, используя свой праведный гнев, доведёте начатое до конца. Зейн, а точнее Император, так как от Зейна остался лишь корпус, повелевает Вексу готовить армию, а сам направляется пробудить своё главное оружие нападения — Ледяного Дракона. Тем временем Ниндзя вооружаются и строят, вместе с жителями, некоторые укрепления для защиты от диких зверей Акиты. Джей во во время работы шутит, жители его шутки не оценивают. Кай говорит ему заткнуться. Работа сделана, жители уходят обратно в деревню. Наступает вечер. На горизонте появляется Акита. Ниндзя выстреливают сетью, попадая прямо в неё, но Акита разрезает ножом сеть, приказывая стае атаковать. Ниндзя сражаются с волками, и используя свои силы стихий они легко отбрасывает их, но вдруг появляется Ллойд, который защищает некоторых зверей щитом Энергии. Кай говорит Ллойду, мол, Что ты делаешь!? Она — вор, который всё время со своим зверьём нападает на деревню. Зачем ты её защищаешь? Акита в ярость пытается наброситься на Кая, превращаясь в волчицу. Однако Ллойд пытается её остановить и говорит: Кай, ты не понимаешь. Её изгнали, у неё есть на то свои причины. Для этого мы и пришли сюда: договориться. Да она уже со своими спутниками сама зверем стала, я ей совсем недоверяю, Ллойд. Мы не можем быть по разные стороны — ответил Кай. Лалойд: Я сказал, вы должны мне верить, как другу, как лидеру. Я знаю что делать. Кай нехотя перестал атаковать, как и все ниндзя. Ниндзя с Акитой идут в деревню... 'Episode 120. "Ice Strike, or how to get friend back?" — "Ледяной Удар, или как вернуть друга?" ' Император проходит в ледяное подземелье. Здесь находится "гробница" Дракона. Император, с помощью посоха, отпирает вход в подземелье и идёт вглубь этого тёмного места. Он использует силу посоха, освобождая Ледяного Дракона ото сна. (Дракон эпично рычит, Ледяной садится в седло и вылетает из подземелья, на фоне выходящих из дворца воинов-самураев. Ниндзя с Акитой приходят в поселение. Жители объявляют их предателями и собираются напасть. Вдруг вперёд выходит дипломатичный Мастер Энергии: Она больше не будет воровать, если вы примите её в деревню. Последовали ответы: "Нет! Никогда!" "Она уже зверем стала!" "Зачем нам ей доверять?! Что бы она потом у нас последние запасы украла?". Ллойд: Послушайте, если что - то случится, то ответственный — я. Ответы не изменились. Но вдруг прибегает пара дозорных с деревни: Зло в Крепости Покинутого Императора пробудилось! Нас всех ждёт вечный лёд. Они направляются прямиком на нашу деревню. Вдруг конфликтующие Ниндзя и жители деревни видят летящего Дракона. Конфликт быстро исчезает и Ллойд приказывает жителям покинуть деревню, а Ниндзя нужно готовиться к бою. Приготовившись, Ниндзя ожидают атаки, жители, с помощью Акиты, направляются в её Логово. Вдруг Ледяной Дракон извергает лёд, замораживая команду Зелёного и небольшую часть бегущих жителей. Однако Кая использует свою вернувшуеся Силу Стихии, размораживая себя. Кай бежит размораживать остальных в команде и вскоре, разморозив, они снова готовы к бою. Однако целью Дракона не было их заморозить, его целью было отвлечь их до прихода армии. Огромная армия уже на подходе к этой небольшой деревне. Пока Акита уводит жителей от деревни, Кай размораживает оставшуюся часть, а Ллойд бежит к Мех-Титану, так как это поможет им противостоять против столь внушительной армии. Начинается сражение: Ллойд разносит несколько рядов Вьюжных воинов, Ниндзя тоже довольно неплохо справляются, Акита в волчьей форме набрасывается на самураев. В бой вступает Дракон льда: он сбивает робота с ног, однако Ллойд даёт ответный удар, прорезая сюрикеном крыло дракона. Мех падает, и на него нападают воины, но появляется Акита и смахивает их. Дракон падает, раздавливая некоторых воинов, Ледяной император слезает с седла. Он приказывает разойтись воинам, которые быстро выполняют приказ, образуя своеобразную "арену". Император идёт на Титан-Меха, Ллойд пытается отбросить его ногой бота, однако стоило ему замахнуться, как Император использует свою Силу Стихии, лёд начинает заковывать меха... 'Episode 121. "Duel with the Ice Emperor" — "Дуэль с Ледяным Императором" ' Лёд начинает заковывать меха, но Ллойд успевает вырваться до того, как Титана полностью покроет льдом. Выпрыгнув, Ллойд 1 на 1 с Ледяным Императором, который кажется ему знакомым. Император произносит: Настал твой конец. Ллойд нападает на Императора, тот замахивается посохом, Ллойд уклоняется и несколько раз ударяет противника, что приводит лишь к нескольким царапинам на его броне. Император ещё несколько раз замахивается посохом, однако Ллойд использует Кружитцу, отбрасывая противника, попутно сбив ему забрало... Ллойд восклицает: Зейн!? Ледяной Император холодно отвечает: Его больше нет! И использует мастерство Запрещённого Кружитцу, нанося сильный удар Ллойду, что его отбрасывает. Остальные, отбиваясь от врагов, спешат на помощь Ллойду, и в итоге его подбирает Акита, прорываясь через захватчиков, унося подальше от поля боя. Остальные ниндзя, еле отбившись, вынуждены отступить. Ледяной Император, уходя, говорит: Это только начало. Император приказывает Вексу возвести здесь форт, дабы противники не вернулись в это место. Деревня захвачена, Ллойд ранен, Ниндзя лишились Робота. И самое главное: Ледяной Император — Зейн. Ллойд приходит в себя в логове Акиты. Здесь же собрались все уцелевшие жители и Ниндзя. Он пытается вспомнить произошедшее:Лёд... Армия... Император... Это Зейн!? Все Ниндзя: Что!? Не может быть... Ллойд отвечает: Если бы я не видел этого собственными глазами, я бы тоже не поверил. Но как? В разговор вмешивается Акита: Так это и есть ваш "друг"? Думала, вы против таких, как он. Ния в ответ: Зейн был совсем другим, и я уверена, что это с ним сделал свиток. Я сама видела, как Ллойд менялся, пользуясь им. Ллойд согласился. Услышав это, жители быстро начали это комментировать: "Так это из-за вас мы можем погибнуть!?" "От таких "Друзей" нужно избавляться!". Вмешивается Кай: Это всё НЕ из-за нас. Это из-за Асфиры... И Джея. Если бы он не чихнул... Возражает Джей: Ну да. Всегда я виноват. Однако предал её Ву! Ллойд, Ния и Коул: Вы можете не спорить!? Ллойд предлагает придумать план: Если у Зейна есть свиток, значит наши шансы одолеть его совсем не велики. Мы должны собрать всех жителей в небольшую армию. Так будет легче. Кай, Коул: Вы отвечаете за их подготовленность. Хоть времени и не так много, но времени на несколько тренировок должно хватить. Акита: Ты отвечаешь за вооружение, у тебя же найдётся пара десятков кинжалов? "Акета (Улыбается)" А вы, Джей и Ния, добудете нам Модуль корабля "Щедрости". За дело! 'Episode 122. "Calm before the storm" — "Затишье перед бурей" ' Ниндзя приступают к исполнению плана: Кай и Коул взялись за тренировку "воинов", Акита подготавливает оружие. Джей и Ния, вооружившись своими оружями, отправились к месту, где они потерпели крушение. Тем временем Император возвращается в свою крепость. Факт, что ниндзя сбежали совсем ему не понравился. Он приказывает Вексу явится. Когда приходит Векс, он говорит: Как эти жалкие люди, вместе с "ниндзя", слогли сбежать? Векс: Пусть бегут, мой Император. Что бы справиться с армией и Вашим мастерством Запрещённого Кружитцу, им понадобятся такие средства, которых эта кучка беженцев и близко не имеет. Ничто не помешает Вам добиться цели. Ледяной Император приказывает Вексу усилить охрану той деревни и готовить войско к следующему удару. Вскоре план Ллойда начинает приходить в исполнение: Жители, которым уже успели провести некоторые тренировки, теперь намного лучше в ближнем бою; Оружия хватает почти на всех; Джей с Нией также успешно выполнили свою миссию. Теперь Ллойд решает взять с собой Кая и Коула, которые могут помочь ему в возврате Титан-Меха... Тем временем в Ниндзяго. Ву не может смириться с тем, что он попросту бездействует, пока его ученики находятся в мире, из которого почти невозможно вернуться. И вот, Ву слышит, что кто - то стучит в двери Монастыря Кружитцу. Открыв двери, пред ним предстаёт Гармадон, у которого лишь 1 вопрос: Где мой сын? 'Episode 123. "The art of staying shadow" — "Искусство оставаться в тени" ' Гармадон заходит в Монастырь Кружитцу, где Ву и П.И.В.В.Ж (А лан, лучше прост Пиксал) объясняют что было: Асфира отправила Зейна в Царство Невозможностей, Ву хотел пойти за ним ним в одиночку, однако ниндзя его побеждают и отправляются туда сами. Гармадон явился сюда из-за того, что он почувствовал опасность,которая грозила его сыну. (кстати, в тот момент, когда Ллойд сражался с Зейном) Теперь он решает пойти в этот мир, взяв с собой Свиток Запрещённого Кружитцу, так как отправиться туда он также может с помощью Чая Странника, который он успел "раздобыть" во время своего изгнания. Ву собирается пойти с ним, однако Гармокозёл говорит, что от него будет мало толку. Ву приходится остаться, также заметив: Сын весь в отца... (Ep. 113 "A cold goodbye") Тем временем в Царстве Невозможностей. Ллойд, Кай и Коул пробираются к деревне. Им приходится использовать все свои навыки Ниндзя: они незаметно проходят мимо стражи, и осторожно передвигается к месту замороженного меха. Они тихо обезоруживают несколько "охранников" ударами сзади. Кай размораживает кабину пилота и Ллойд запрыгивает туда, активировав системы Мех-Титана. Он вырывается из оков льда и набрасывается на небольшой форт, с помощью остальных ниндзя побеждая весь отряд Вьюжных Воинов, захвативший деревню. Однако уцелевший Мечник замечает куда направляются Ниндзя... В итоге тот самый Вьюжный Мечник прибывает в Ледяную Крепость, докладывая всё Вексу. Генерал приходит к Императору с новостями: Теперь мы знаем где скрываются жалкие "ниндзя", один из которых осмелился бросить Вам вызов, мой Император. Император холодно отвечает: Приказываю покончить с этой "помехой" раз и навсегда. Мой Дракон уже в норме? Векс: Летать сможет, мой Император. "Опять сцена с выходом армии из крепости, на этот раз с Вексом впереди, который приказывает: Вперёд!" 'Episode 124. "The father's return" — "Возвращение отца" ' Ллойд с Каем и Коулом "успешно" возвращаются с миссии. Кай хвастается, как они "легко" прошли через этих ледяных болванов, забрали Мех-Титана и разбросали их. Однако Ллойд говорит: Нам ещё рано радоваться, Кай. Хоть у нас и есть небольшой вооружённый отряд, Титанический Мех, даже пусть твоя Сила Стихии с тобой. Однако у них всё равно армия, прекрасное вооружение и самое главное — их Император, Зейн, полностью движимый Свитком Запрещённого Кружитцу, и я даже незнаю, как до него "достучаться". Дальше ниндзя просто разговаривают и так далее. Вдруг 1 житель замечает армию Ледяных Воинов, сразу сообщая об этом всем: Они нас нашли! Готовьтесь к бою. Армия начинает наступать. Ниндзя, Акита и жители начинают сражаться: Ллойд на Титаническом Мехе разбрасывает сразу с десяток воинов, Акита в вольчьей форме яростно набрасывается на отряд, Джей и Ния используют приём "Вода + Электричество" немного сбивая некоторых воинов с толку, в то время как Кай сжигает их. Коул использует свою Силу Стихии, разбрасывая воинов землетрясением, что очень помогает их "отряду" сражаться. Векс приказывает сосредоточиться на главной ударной силе — Титан-Мехе. Лучники начинают обстреливать Мех, Ллойд защищается и готовиться атаковать, как вдруг — центральные системы повреждены. Векс, вонзивший своё оружие в робота, перебирается в верхнюю часть робота, оттуда нападает в кабину пилота и выкидывает Ллойда оттуда. Мех падает. На Мастера Энергии надвигается целый отряд. Все остальные ниндзя видят это, но ничего не могут сделать, так как они сами отбиваются, Акита тоже это видит, и ей в заднюю лапу (простите, ногу) попадает стрела. Ллойд ожидает свой конец, под зловещий хохот Векса, но вдруг по местности происходят фиолетовые взрывы, множество воинов просто сносит, и вдруг прямо по генералу со всей силы ударяет... Гармадон. Никто не смеет причинять боль... Моему сыну! Ллойд успевает только воскликнуть: Отец!? Все остальные ниндзя тоже в шоке: Гармадон!? Здесь? Векс оправившись от удара, приказывает всем воинам отступать, но воины успевают захватить Акиту... Гармадон откидывает свиток. Жители деревни ликуют. Ллойд спрашивает: А где Акита? На что Джей отвечает: Ллойд, я видел как её забрали. "сцена небольшой грусти" 'Episode 125. "The battle has begun" — "Битва началась" ' Ниндзя возвращаются на "базу". Ллойд придумывает план наступления: Они, взяв с собой все силы жителей, Свитка, и Гармадона, вторгаются в Ледяную Крепость, что бы покончить с Вьюжными захватчиками раз и навсегда и вернуть Зейна. Ния говорит, что ей нужно кое куда уйти, что бы добыть ещё кое что, что помогло бы им в бою, так как титан-мех пал. Гармадон передают свиток Ллойду (уже завёрнутый), говоря: С ним... Не могу себя контролировать. Я не могу потерять себя. Будь с ним осторожнее, сын мой. Ллойд: Хорошо, отец. Рад снова тебя видеть. Гарм: Я тоже... Рад. "Ллойд обнимает Гармадона" Тем временем в Ледяной Крепости. Потрёпанный генерал Векс возвращается в крепость. Он докладывает: Мы вынуждены были отступить, Мой Император. Ледяной холодно говорит: Отступить? Вы смеете уходить от кучки беженцев, волчицы и разноцветных путников? "встаёт с трона" Генерал: Они... Там был Они, из-за него наша армия понесла колоссальные потери. Император: Они? Векс: Я... До конца ещё не уверен, мой Император. Он слишком... Человечен для этих тварей. Ледяной, сев на трон, задумчиво сказал: Хм... Сын Первого Мастера Кружитцу. Я сам с ним разберусь. Векс: Погодите, мой Император, это ещё не всё. У них есть второй Свиток мастерства Запрещённого Кружитцу. Император встаёт с трона: Они собираются напасть на нас. Готовьте моего дракона, генерал. "сцена, Император выходит из крепости" Ниндзя готовятся к атаке. Разведчики сообщают: Враг уже близко! "вдалеке опять видны полчища этой ледяной нежити" Ллойд говорит: Готовы освободить этот мир от вечной зимы? "все жители восклицают: Даа!" И Ниндзя, Гармадон, а также селяне начинают атаковать силы врага: основные ниндзя используют Кружитцу, отбрасывая первые ряды ледяных, что в то время даёт преимущество "отряду" из простых селян, которые используют этот шанс, наступая на поваленных самураев. Гармадон разносит Вьюжных воинов при помощи своей силы стихии, создавая себе клинки и делая небольшие взрывы. Ледяная армия начинает нести потери. Вдруг появляется Дракон Льда, который замораживает некоторых селян, и с него спрыгивает сам Ледяной Император. Армия расстаётся пред ним: Вернулся, что бы пасть, Мастер Энергии? Ллойд: Мы пришли покончить с этим и освободить тебя, Зейн! "злобный смех императора" 'Episode 126. "Break through the ice" — "Пробиться сквозь лёд" ' Битва продолжается. Кай освобождает замороженных, а Джей и Коул защищают его от ледяной нежити. Ллойд с отцом готовятся напасть начинают сражение с Императором, нападая на него с 2 сторон. Гармадон атакует его с помощью своей силы, но император без особых усилий уклоняется от этих атак, в то время Ллойд использует Запрещённое Кружитцу, Император использует то же искусство, и в этом Император начинает побеждать. Гармадон, увидев это, спешит помочь сыну, но тут его откидывает Векс, говоря: Битва ещё не окончена! Векс сражается с Гармадоном на мечах, вв то время как Ледяной Император откидывает Ллойда, победив его в схватке вихрей Запрещённого Кружитцу: Тебе меня не остановить, зима будет царствовать в этом мире... Вечно! Но наш зелёный герой встаёт и... Продолжает сражаться, попутно пытаясь "пробудить" Зейна: "Зейн, я знаю что ты там" "Это всё свиток! Ты не император, ты наш друг." Гармадон продолжает сражаться с Вексом, набрасываясь на него, Векс его отбрасывает. Гармадон лежит, а генерал всё ближе. "Настал твой конец, время тебе отправиться к своему отцу!" Гармадон, с ухмылкой, говорит: Да? Вы так уверены, генерал? И хватает Векса за голову, поваливая противника, выхватывает меч, и... Пронзает генерала: "Генерал должен знать, когда противник поддаётся". Выбросив меч, Гармадон спешит к Ллойду, что бы помочь ему в борьбе с Ледяным Императором. А Ллойд в это время сделал попытку второй раз напасть на него с помощью Запретного Кружитцу, опять начав проигрывать, но подоспевает его отец, используя Кружитцу, помогает Ллойду и вместе они откидывают Императора. "Как, как вы смогли... Это ещё не конец!" — Воскликнул император, и с оглушительным ревом на них летит Дракон Льда, но тут подоспевает Ния, взявшая летательный модуль "Наземной Щедрости" и стреляет по существу, что отвлекает дракона. Император приказывает своей армии отступать и силой льда замораживает корабль, Ния терпит крушение. Император запрашивает на дракона и улетает. Всё ниндзя бегут на место крушения. Че я вообще пишу... '' '''Episode 127. "At all costs" — "Любой ценой" ' Ниндзя прибегают на место крушения (не, Гарм стоит в сторонке). Они вытаскивает Нию и выясняется, что она отделалась лишь сломанной ногой, из-за чего для битвы, соответственно, не пригодна. Нию оставляют здесь с Джеем (не, я не хейтер Джея, скорее наоборот), а Ллойд, Гармадон и все силы Ниндзя и деревенщин этого мира идут осаждать крепость Императора: Пора освободить этот мир от оков льда! Ледяная крепость, то же время. Ледяной Император готовится к осаде. Вьюжные воины сооружают укрепления. Он приказывает привести к нему пленницу. Приводят Акиту. Император холодно говорит: Ты присоеденишься к нам. Акита: Никогда! "Это не был вопрос" — ответил Император превращает её в такую же ледяную нежить, как и остальных воинов. "Теперь ты - новый генерал, да решится всё в последнем бою" — провозгласил Ледяной Император. Ниндзя начинают подходить к крепости. Начинается решающая битва. Ниндзя опять организуют несколько ударных Отрядов: Коул, Кай и жители крушат воинов, а Ллойд с отцом пробиваются через них, что бы пройти в крепость. Пробираясь к вратам они вдруг видят... Акиту, ввиде такой же ледяной твари. Ллойд говорит:о нет... Акита, ты должна бороться! Акита нападает: Её больше нет! Ярость императора падёт на вас! Сражение с некогда их союзником переносится уже в Ледяную Крепость, Ллойд не желает сражаться из-за чего он всё отступает и отступает, в итоге они подходят к темнице и "скрываются" там. Акита подходит к темнице, там стоит Ллойд, она пытается напасть на него, но Ллойд уклоняется, Гармадон хватает её и они запирают её в темнице. Отец с сыном добирается до тронного зала. Император встаёт с трона: Я ожидал вас. Ллойд снова использует Запрещённое Кружитцу, и с Гармадон он нападает на Ледяного Императора. Он тоже использует эту силу, также используя лёд, пытаясь заморозить противников. Он в вихре с яростью нападает на Ллойда, откидывая его в стену древней Крепости. Гармадон за это нападает на него, но его он тоже откидывает. Они снова нападают, на этот раз вместе, и у них получается с силой откинуть его. Тронный зал начинает обваливаться, Император встаёт и готов продолжать схватку. Ллойд говорит: Сделаем это, вместе. "Прости сын, так надо" — Гармадон берёт свиток Запрещённого Кружитцу, откидывает Ллойда из тронного зала, и продолжает сражение. Он несколько раз откидывает Императора, на что тот говорит: "Нет...". Гармадон отбирает у него свиток Запрещённого Кружитцу, готовясь добить Зейна, но вдруг просто выкидывает свитки и отбрасывает Зейна к Ллойду. Тот, встав, кричит: Отец! И Тронный зал полностью заваливает... 'Episode 128. "Retreat of Ice" — "Отступление Льда" ' Тронной зал полностью заваливает. Ллойд пробирается туда пытается расчистить завалы, но тщетно. Зейн, понимая что он сделал под действием Запрещённого Кружитцу, ломает посох Ледяного Императора, уничтожая силу Тёмного Льда навсегда. Воины Ледяной армии, в том числе и обращённая Акита, становятся простыми людьми. Вдруг перестаёт идти снег и из-за туч выглядывает солнце. Ниндзя и вернувшие свой первоначальный вид люди ликуют... Гармадон открывает глаза. Он видит перед собой зелёные луга. Он встаёт и осматривается. Пройдя немного он, оборачиваясь видит Первого Мастера Кружитцу. Гармадон говорит: Отец. Первый Мастер Кружитцу: Сегодня ты всем окончательно доказал, что даже яд Великого Поглотителя не может быть сильнее любви. Ты всегда доказывал это, когда ты был отравлен. И даже сейчас, когда тебя воскресили как бездушного монстра, ты сумел доказать, что ты настоящий отец, а не бездушный тиран. Я горжусь тобой, сын мой. Пойдём со мной... "Гармадон даёт ему руку"... И снова события переносятся в крепость. Ниндзя приходят на помощь Ллойду и вместе они расчищают из-под завалов Тронный зал. И находят они Гармадона, но его тело человеческое. Ллойд говорит: нет... Но Зейн старается его успокоить, говоря: Сегодня он всем доказал, что он не бездушный тиран, возрождённый лишь для того, что бы причинять боль. Минута молчания. После они молча выходят из Крепости и смотрят на вид Царства Невозможностей, где снег начинает оттаивать. Далее проходят несколько моментов, как жители сносят сооружения бывшей Ледяной армии, дальше как они начинают строить поселение. К вечеру того же дня Ниндзя (ну и жители Неверленда) хоронят Гармадона и устанавливают на том месте небольшой монумент. На следующий день Ниндзя думают, как им вернуться домой. Они понимают, что Чая Странника у них нет. Неужели они больше не вернутся в Ниндзяго? Вдруг на горизонте появляется Дракон Льда, тоже освобождённый от силы Тёмного Льда, и летит к Ниндзя. Вдруг они понимают, что Дракон может доставить их обратно домой. Они прощаются с жителями Царства Невозможностей, Ллойд прощается с Акитой. Он предлагает ей пойти с ним, но она решает остаться во главе народа этого мира. Ллойд собирается уходить, но она целует его. Дракон взмывает ввысь, вскоре попадая в портал. Тем временем Ву уже совсем отчаялся. Вдруг появляется портал и оттуда вылетает Дракон Льда с Ниндзя. "Приземлившись", Ниндзя высаживаются и идут к Ву. Однако на вопрос Ву: Где Гармадон?.. Он не получает ответа, понимая что случилось. Вечером Ллойд, Мисако и Ву чтут память Гармадона... Видимо, всё таки немного запорол конец... '' 'ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР Если вы прочитали этот фан сюжет и не испортили глаза, рад за вас. Если наоборот, я не несу ответственности, это ваш выбор. Любые совпадения, если они вообще будут, с официальным Леговским мультсериалом случайны. Подтверждается, что никто из представленных персонажей не был жестоко убит. Надеюсь это не было написано совсем уж зря и надеюсь это хоть как то отвлекло от ожидания Ледяной главы, которая, к этому времени продолжает выходит. Категория:Записи в блоге